


Little Lost Souls

by Zenith_Lux



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Semi-Slow Burn, Third-Person Reader, but only a small amount, spirit blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith_Lux/pseuds/Zenith_Lux
Summary: When a woman arrives in the spirit realm with no memories of her past, she is whisked away by a spirit that needs her help more than he cares to admit. But as the end draws nearer, she must make a choice; a way home, eternal peace, or a chance for something more.
Relationships: Spirit Blossom!Thresh/Reader, ThreshxReader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Little Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a project I've been working on for at least two weeks now. It's been a while since my last league story, so I'm really excited to be presenting this one today!
> 
> I also posted this on my tumblr where you can find screenshots to go along with the story itself. So if that's something that interests you, [click here](https://zenithlux.tumblr.com/post/625454425489752064/little-lost-souls)!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Rolling waves woke her from a deep slumber. The sound echoed in all directions, booming as if she were in a field full of speakers. Cool water brushed her toes, sending a shiver through her spine. It wasn’t altogether unpleasant, but it did snap her awake better than anything else could. A blue sky and wispy white clouds stretched to infinity in all shapes and patterns. As she sat up, another wave crashed onto the shoreline, splashing up over her knees. She scrambled away, swearing softly as she wrung the water out of the edges of her skirt. But when her gaze finally landed on the water, she froze, transfixed by its beauty. 

A feminine chuckle seemed to cascade in from all directions. “Hello, stranger,” A voice said. “It’s about time you woke up.” 

She turned around, startled to see a strange, white fox sitting on the edge of a beautiful forest. Nine, turquoise tails fanned out behind the creature, and two golden bells hung off her neck with a pink rope. As their eyes met, the fox’s head tilted. “How did you get here?” The fox said. “Are you lost?

“I don’t know,” She said. 

“How intriguing!” The fox said. “Maybe you just forgot.”

“Forgot?”

The fox shrugged. “It happens to a lot of spirits. Though you seem…” She paused. “Different.” 

“Different?”

The fox shrugged again. “You can follow, or not. It doesn’t matter to me in the end. And this is the end.” She paused. “Or maybe its the beginning? Who knows? Many spirits live here, and I suppose you might be one of them. Or maybe you’re lost. Nothing is for certain.” The fox took a step forward, and a piece of rolled parchment appeared in her mouth. “Take this map,” She said as she dropped it at the woman’s feet. “Seek the spirits out, and perhaps they can provide you guidance. Or don’t.”

“You want me to find these other spirits?”

“It’s your choice,” The fox said. “Will you chase or will you follow? Speak, or listen? Or will you simply do nothing at all? The fox chuckled as she walked away. Maybe I’ll see you again, stranger.” With that, she disappeared into the trees as if she never existed. The woman stood on the beach and stared at the map in her hand.

* * *

She walked through the forest, staring at the map with no guidance whatsoever. It was difficult to tell where she had begun and where everything else ended. All she had to go on were the colors on the map itself. She avoided the creepy green snake place by dodging the green-tinted forest. She saw a woman with blue hair sprinting through a mountainous landscape and kept walking. She climbed a mountain overlooking a field of swords with another woman who was being followed by something that didn’t seem friendly. She moved toward a darker forest where she swore she saw a deer. But all she heard was a loud “EEP”, and she quickly turned around and went another way. On and on she walked, increasingly uncertain where she was going. 

She stopped at the most recent forest, confused when she gazed upon the decaying trees. Her heart was pounding in her chest, though she wasn’t sure if it was the dark energy or exhaustion. Her legs were heavy, and she wasn’t sure she could go much farther. Even so, a part of her felt she should turn around. There was something... off about this new part of the world. Everything was dying. The leaves had been chewed through by bugs she couldn’t see. There was a deep purple mist settling around her feet. She could hear the rolling of a distant river, but couldn’t possibly figure out where it was coming from.

_This is not the place for me._

But when she turned around, she froze. The forest stretched far behind her, further than she had walked in the first place. Light spilled through the canopy, but it was dreary and foreboding. She took a long step back as fear gripped her heart. Which way did she come from? Had she actually gotten turned around? That was impossible…

Right?

A dark chuckle echoed around her even more so than the fox’s had been before. “Hello, little lost one.” A humanoid figure stepped from the shadows, and everything within her screamed to run. His skin was a dark purple with a light glow along his muscles, and his flowing white hair was tied back into a pony-tail. He wore what looked like some version of a kimono, with long, puffy pants and an open, half-vest. One sleeve was massive with a blue interior and a purple ombre as it hung to his knees. A robe was tied around his waist with a demon mask that matched the one on his face. But her eyes snapped to the hook in his hand as he spoke again “You will make a perfect addition to my collection”

A rope snapped around her. She shrieked as the hook tore a piece of her shirt. “You have nothing to fear,” He purred, dragging her back. She tried to respond, but her words died on her dry tongue. “I am Thresh,” He continued. “A servant of the natural order which guides us all.” His head tilted, but she couldn’t tell through the mask if he was staring at her with interest or hunger. “Your soul is… strange…”

She gulped, trying to find any words she could. “Strange?” She choked out. 

He hummed in thought. “It sings of souls I have not yet encountered.”

She tried to breathe. Maybe that was a good thing? She didn’t know, but terror wouldn’t do anything now. “I’m not from around here… I think.”

“You think?” He chuckled. “Then where did you wander from, lost one?”

She tried to recall what she had been doing before waking up on the beach, but very little came to her. “I was walking through the woods… and ran into you.”

“I see,” Thresh said. She wished she could see his face. Maybe then she’d at least know what he was thinking. Or maybe not. Maybe a demon like himself didn’t have normal emotions. “The woods are mysterious… and known to connect many different realms.”

“I’m trying to get home,” That much she knew for certain. 

“Well here you are,” He said. Her heart sank. “The woods are home to many of my friends, and my children.” He paused for a moment before saying, “I have not spoken to them in quite a while.”

He sounded… sad. She hated how her heart longed to help him. “Your friends… or your children?”

“Both,” He said simply. “But I hear their spirits, calling out to me in their suffering. I must find them.”

“Why?”

“I am their caretaker. That is my duty. Nothing more. Nothing less.” He gazed at her, and this time she was certain it was with interest. “You have little idea why you are here, yes?” She nodded. The rope around her slackened, then fell away entirely. The hook snapped back to him, bound by some kind of spirit magic. “Then perhaps you should follow me, lest you wish to stay here, lost and forsaken… forgotten...” 

He paused again. Then, she swore she saw his eyes flash with anger. “No! It would pain me so, to leave a spirit in need behind.” He turned away, dropping a mysterious looking, demonic lantern behind him. “Allow me to show you my home.” As he walked away, she stared at his back, uncertain. Then, with nowhere left to go, she reached for the lantern. It hopped away from her. She scowled and reached again. It moved a second time. Finally, she gave up and followed after it, praying that her guide wouldn’t kill her at the end of the road. 

* * *

She expected a lot of things when approaching his home. What she didn’t expect was a beautiful river running under a strange-looking, dark purple gate. Chains hung from it, including another one of those demonic masks that Thresh himself wore. Lanterns lit the river on both sides, though she thought they looked oddly dull compared to the beautiful purple and orange-hued sky stretching out over the horizon. The lantern she was following vanished and Thresh reappeared under the gate. “This is your home?” She said. 

“Yes,” He replied. “Though I apologize for the mess.”

She snorted before she could stop herself. “What mess?”

“You flatter me,” he said as he gazed down at one of his lanterns. “These lights represent my children.”

She leaned forward, peering into the lantern. It didn’t look like anything special to her, but she didn’t dare say that to him. “What are they doing?”

“They each serve a special purpose,” He said. “But many of them have been taken from me.”

“Taken?”

“Yes,” He said. 

She hesitated, then said. “Are you okay?” 

The lanterns dim even more than before as Thresh turns away. When he turns back, his mask fades away, replaced by a partially human face. His beady red eyes stared at her as he gave her a grim sort of smile. “I have been forced to appear a mere reflection of my true self.”

“So this isn’t you?”

“No,” He says. “And I hope it does not scare you away.”

Surprisingly, she wasn’t nearly as scared as she thought she should have been. Instead, she felt… sad, as if she could feel the weight of his pain on her own shoulders. “Not at all,” She said.

He smiled for a moment before his long ears sagged and his eyes shifted toward the ground. “I cannot hold this form for long, as those closest to me have been taken.”

“Your children.”

“Yes.” Darkness surrounded them for a moment. The weight of a thousand lifetimes dropped squarely on her shoulders. A part of her wanted to reach for him. Maybe even hug him tight and promise everything would be okay. But she still wasn’t certain if he was still planning to kill her. So, she held herself together and said, “Is there something I can do to help?”

His mask reappeared as the lights came back. “No. This matter does not concern you.”

“But I can help,” She said. “I’m different from these other spirits. Surely you see that now.” How she knew that was beyond her. She just… knew it. 

“You are already a lost child.”

“Then you can help me,” She said. “I’ll help find your children, and you can help me figure out where I came from. Does that sound fair?”

He paused. “Very well. Look around the area for my children and bring them home.”

She nodded with a small smile. “I’ll do whatever I can.” 

His ears twitched in what she knew now was a small hint of happiness. “Thank you, lost one.” 

* * *

It didn’t take long to find the spirits- purple, wispy things with eerie human faces that stared at her with painful confusion - but it did take her awhile to collect them. She wondered if she would have been better off asking for his lantern, but she had a bad feeling that it wouldn’t react well to her presence. Instead, she was left in the middle of the forest, trying to figure out how to grab a spirit that didn’t want to be grabbed. 

“Hello, stranger,” A familiar fox said, appearing in front of her. “I’m afraid you are messing with things you do not understand.”

“He asked for help,” She said.

“Of course he did,” The fox said. “He is weak and obsessed with souls that are not his to take.”

“He calls them his children,”

Her tails flicked in annoyance. “I should have warned you about spirits like him.”

“I followed the map,” She said. “And it brought me here.”

“True,” The fox said. “But I had not expected you to try and effect the balance of this world.”

“What do you mean?”

“These souls deserve a choice,” The fox said. “I give them that choice. Your little Thresh does not.” The fox shook her head. “He is simply a demon that has ensnared you.”

She hesitated, not certain what to believe. She had felt Thresh’s pain over the loss of his so-called children, but she didn’t think the fox was lying either. Were they two sides of the same coin? Two different ways the souls in this world could go? What right did she have to disrupt that? 

“Oh well,” The fox said. “I’ll just have to work twice as hard.”

“What’s your name?”

“My name doesn’t matter.”

“But I’d like to hear it.”

The fox chuckled. “You can call me Ahri, stranger. I suggest you be careful. Or don’t. It doesn’t matter to me. Good luck in your chase, but don’t expect to beat me.” She looked to the closest soul and whispered “follow.” The soul flickered a bright purple, but as Ahri left, the soul drifted after her. She had a feeling the same trick wouldn’t work for her. But what else could she do? Follow the fox? Maybe that was the safer option.

But… the pain in his eyes… she couldn’t just leave him.

She sighed, looking for more souls. She found a small conglomerate closer to the entrance to Thresh’s domain. Most of them fled, hiding behind nearby trees. Her heart sank. How could she possibly convince them to follow after her?

_Follow…_

The fox’s voice had been enticing. Maybe she could do something like that?

She took a step forward, closed her eyes, and began to sing. 

The spirits froze. Some drifted toward her. Others just sat there, staring. But she kept singing the most soothing song she could think of. More spirits came toward her. Some landed on her arms. Others in her hands. One even landed on her head, and she swore she could feel it flop onto its side. Could spirits sleep? Did it matter? No, She decided as she drifted back toward Thresh’s home. She had the spirits. Nothing else mattered. 

The surprised look on Thresh’s face when she returned was more than enough. “You have the voice of an angel,” He conceded. “If such a thing exists.” 

She held the spirits out with as much pride as she could muster. “I got them.”

“That you did,” He said. “Seeing my children returned to me brings greater joy than you could imagine.” She paused for a moment as his hands drifted over the souls. “Something is on your mind.”

“What are you?”

He chuckled. “I suppose that is a fair question to ask.” He took a step back and met her gaze. “I am a denizen of this world your people call the spirit realm. Some see me as a guardian. But…” He shook his head. “I see myself as much more than that. I’m a caretaker to these spirits… a father, if you well. And many are lost like yourself.”

“But I’m different… right?”

“That you are,” He said as his head tilted. “Though I am not sure how just yet.” His smile faded and he sighed. “But I’m afraid we have bigger things to worry about.”

Her heart fell again. “What?”

“My lantern has been stolen,” He said. “Without it, I cannot guide my spirits home.” He gestured to the other lanterns. “As you can see, the river is no longer lit as each of them draws on my own powers. But… without my lantern.” His expression turned angry. “My most treasured possession…”

“I’ll find it,” She said. 

His anger faded, replaced by surprise. “You would do that for me?”

She nodded. “Where do you remember seeing it last?”

“I was walking through the woods near here,” He said. “Maybe you can find it there.”

She gave a small, encouraging smile. “I won’t let you down.”

* * *

Wandering back into the forest wasn’t so scary the third time. She liked to think she’d gotten used to the strange fauna around her. She walked with confidence, eyes scanning her surroundings as well as she could. But every direction she looked, she saw nothing. She frowned, stopping in the center of a large clearing. How long had she been walking for? Now that she was thinking about it, she felt like she’d been walking for hours. Maybe even days. Now she had to find the lantern. Without it, she wasn’t certain she would find her way back. 

Would the fox come and save her? She highly doubted it after all that had happened. 

A rustle in the trees caught her attention. She spun around, but a chuckle echoed behind her. When she turned again, it moved to the side. She scowled, but the cackling only got louder. Was a spirit messing with her? She wished she had asked Thresh more questions before coming out here. Or maybe Ahri. Hadn’t she mentioned other spirits? It was difficult to remember after all this time spent wandering through nothing. 

Then, she saw it; the purple lantern she’d been looking for. Unfortunately, it was in the grip of a small, brown racoon… thing. It was dressed in purple and yellow striped pants with a pink rope wrapped around his little waist. The large, straw hat on his head was tied to his chin with a blue ribbon, and held a flute in its pudgy little hands. Or maybe it was a blow gun? She didn’t want to wait around to find out. “Hello… little guy,” She said, taking a small step forward. He didn’t move, but she swore she heard more obnoxious laughter in the trees. “Can I get that lantern from you?”

The creature said nothing. The lantern didn’t move. When she reached for it, his eyes snapped open as he yanked it away. “Wait!” She said. “I need that!”

He peered at her, his smile returning as he sat the lantern back down. Then, he threw a hand out, palm open. She stared at it for the briefest moments, then moved without thinking, throwing out two fingers. The creature burst into laughter. “You win!” He yelled. “Enjoy the lantern!” Then he scurried off, his laughter echoing far off into the night. 

She stared at the spot he’d left. “Thanks?” She said to nothing before shaking her head and picking up the lantern. It glowed brighter in her hands, greeting her the only way a lantern could. Then, it popped out of her hand and landed a few feet away. “Why didn’t you just do that from the beginning?” She said. “You don’t even need me!”

But the lantern just hopped away, leaving her to trudge after it, the echoes of the creature’s laughter still ringing in her ears.

* * *

Thresh had been grateful for the lantern, but he didn’t truly approach her until a few days later when she returned from her fourth incursion into the forest. She didn’t have many spirits this time, but he looked far happier than she thought he should have. She had technically failed in her mission today. Ahri had gotten away with significantly more than her, taunting her all the while. 

“I’m glad one of us is in a good mood,” She muttered as she handed over the relatively few spirits she had. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” He said, sweeping his hand out over the river. “It’s been restored, all thanks to your hard work.” 

She smiled softly. “We did it together.”

He chuckled. “I suppose.” He shook his head as he ushered the spirits into the closest lantern. She was caught off guard when he met her gaze again, as his purple skin had turned a deep shade of pink. Was he truly embarrassed? She couldn’t remember if she’d ever seen him like that before. “My little lost one,” He said as he caught himself, his skin returning to normal. “You mean the world to me.”

It was her turn to blush. “I’m just doing my job.”

He shook his head. “Come now… I’ve never shown anyone this before.”

She tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

He shook his head, smiling gently. “Trust me. For you it’s the least I can do.” He turned away, walking proudly toward the gate as he left his lantern behind. This time, it let her grab it, choosing instead to yank her along with as much excitement as a sentient lantern could muster. As she passed the gate, a light blinded her. “It’s alright,” Thresh’s voice said. “Just give it some time.”

When she blinked, she gasped. There he stood, his purple skin tone replaced by a pale, human one. His mask was gone, and she could see the small smirt he gave her in its full glory. The lantern floated beside him with cards instead of chain links hovering like some kind of archway above Thresh himself. His white hair had turned purple, falling in long bangs that reached nearly to his chest. Behind him was a screen with a beautiful, mountainous landscape with a yellow dawn and green bonsai trees. “Welcome to my sanctuary,” He said with a genuine grin. She stared at him, mouth open as she tried to figure out what to say. He blinked, and his smile wavered. “Is everything alright?”

“You’re…” She swallowed, blushing. “Very handsome.” 

His smile returned, but it was much softer this time. “You are the true beauty of this realm.” 

Her eyes widened at that as her face lit on fire. He chuckled, clearly aware. “Do you like my sanctuary?”

“Yes,” she said. “It’s genuinely amazing.” 

He moved forward a step. “You have shown me much kindness over our time together.” He looked back for a moment, before meeting her eyes again. “This is where I share my most intimate moments… and I will admit, I have never brought someone in here to see it, especially not a human.” He took her hand, his blush returning. “Thank you, little lost one, for everything you have done for me. I hope to repay your generosity some day.”

She smiled, squeezing his hand. “I’d be happy to talk for awhile, if you’re interested.”

His voice lowered. “I’d be happy to listen to your voice every day of my life if you would permit me to.” 

“And you say I flatter you.”

He chuckled as he gestured to a pair of mats. “Will you join me? I’d love to hear what kind of stories you can remember.”

So she did. 

* * *

On her seventh foray into the forest, she met a wanderer. And, in hindsight, that was probably the only reason she hadn’t just stormed right off a cliff.

Thresh had been irritated that morning due to no fault of her own. Yet he’d snapped at her when she’d come home with a few less spirits than she had hoped for. I’ve done this every day and you're complaining now? She had said, exasperated. 

You can do better, He’d snapped back. 

You’re lucky I’m helping you at all. 

Is that so? Then you’re lucky I’ve let you in at all. 

She’d stormed out after that, hurt and furious. And maybe he had called for her to come back once or twice, but she didn’t care. No. She was too angry for that. Too furious at him after days - months? - of doing his job to be treated like that. 

_Stupid… handsome… demon… man._

She stopped at the edge of the forest, surprised to see brighter colors. Had she actually reached another forest? She thought he would be trapped in Thresh’s home forever. Could she really just walk away? She didn’t have her map anymore, so she had no idea where she might end up. The last thing she needed was to try running away, only to end up with a much more dangerous spirit, or back to an angry Thresh. 

Bold of her to assume she wouldn’t come back to an angry Thresh already. But that was his fault. Not hers. 

She scowled and took many strides forward, her eyes planted firmly on the ground.Why had they fought over something so stupid? Maybe she’d assumed too much. She had thought they were closer now. He had, afterall, shown her his “sacred room” as he called it. He’d shown her his human form- something which was, quite frankly, needlessly attractive- and continued inviting her in to rest. But now he was turning cold again? Now he was upset that she’d gotten a few less spirits than normal? Now he didn’t want her around? 

And now here she was, rushing right out of his domain with nowhere else to go. 

A hand pressed against her forehead, stopping her in her tracks. “Going somewhere?” A man said. She looked up, surprised to see a pale man with his ridiculously long, white hair tied back with a pink flower band. He had a sheathe on his hip, but held his blade over his shoulder with a turquoise arm that reminded her of Ahri’s tails. He was chewing on a leaf of some kind, and dressed in puffy black pants, sandals, and a vest that showed off his rather impressive physique. 

“Yes,” She said. 

He didn’t let go. “Where?”

“I don’t know.”

“I would suggest not wandering through this place,” He said. “You’re lucky you didn’t run into one of the… unsavory types.”

She raised an eyebrow. “And you’re… not?”

He scoffed as he pulled his hand away. “Hardly. I’m just a wandering spirit.”

“... Didn’t you just tell me not to wander?”

“But I have a sword.”

She scowled again. “Fair enough.” 

He tilted his head. “Something on your mind?”

 _Yes,_ was what she wanted to say. Things had been going well with Thresh as far as she knew. Ever since she brought his lantern back, the two had been getting along. He conversed with her like an equal. She was no longer afraid he was going to try and flay her and stuff her body into a lantern. They weren’t any closer to figuring out who she was or where she was meant to be going, but they were at least friends. 

Or she thought they were. The last time she’d come back from collecting some of his wandering children he’d been rather cold to her, as if she was nothing more than a grunt. They’d argued about it and… well…

She sighed. “I suppose.”

He watched her for a long moment. She fidgeted, wondering if she should turn around and hope the lantern was there to guide her back, or ask this stranger to lead her somewhere else. But then, he sighed, took a step back to sheath his sword, then sat down. “My name is Yasuo,” He said, beckoning to the ground in front of him. “And I find that meditation solves many problems.”

She couldn’t stop the eye roll. “I’m not sure this is a meditation problem.”

“Humor me.”

Eventually, she did. But she was restless. Her mind kept wandering back to the forest behind her. Back to the spirits roaming around. To Ahri. To Thresh. To the other tales she’d read about or heard since she’d arrived. She quickly found herself taping her fingers on her knees, staring at his calm, motionless pose as if it would help. 

He opened one eye in annoyance. “That’s not meditating.”

“There’s too much on my mind.”

“That’s what the meditation is for.” 

She sighed again, trying her best to breathe. It only kind of worked. After another minute or two, he opened his eyes, releasing a long breath before he smiled. “Feeling better?” She nodded miserably and he laughed. “Talking, then. Will that help?”

“I don’t want to bother you.”

“I’m already sitting, am I not?”

“True but…”

“Go on,” He said. “Whatever’s on your mind.”

“... What would you do if…” She hesitated. “If you felt like someone you really cared about… didn’t care for you in the same way?”

His smile retreated, and she instantly regretted her question. When she started to retract it, he held his hand up and shook his head. “I may not understand exactly what you’re going through,” He said. “But I have experienced something similar with my brother, Yone. The two of us… well… our relationship is complicated.” He rested his blade in his lap. “I’ve been searching for him for years, hoping that maybe his soul found rest after our battle so long ago. But I don’t know what I would do if I found him. I don’t know how he feels anymore. Maybe he hates me. Maybe he doesn’t remember a thing. It’s impossible for me to know.”

“So…”

“So you know where this person is, right?” He said. “You can talk to them?”

“Well, yes but…”

“Then talk to them.” He said. “And do it soon, because I promise that you will regret it if you wait too long.”

After a pensive moment, she nodded. “I’ll try my best.”

His smile returned. “Good. Now meditate before you go back.”

“But you just told me not to wait!”

“Whoever it is can wait for five minutes while you get your thoughts together.”

“You don’t know that.”

He snorted. “Then I personally promise to escort you back to wherever you want to go if it doesn’t work out.”

She paused. There it was again. Another option. Another way out. Another chance to return to the life she couldn’t remember. And yet it… bothered her. The idea of leaving things the way they were… of leaving Thresh in his weakness… Even despite his cold demeanor, she wanted to help. 

A demon that’s ensnared your heart. 

She sighed as she sat up straighter and cleared her throat. “Fine,” She said. “Five minutes.” 

“No more,” He said. “And no less.” 

* * *

She found Thresh waiting when she returned. His lantern and chain hung nearby a surprising distance away from Thresh himself. Had he been waiting for her? She didn’t know why. She assumed he hated her now. 

“Lost one,” He said stiffly

“Thresh,” She said. “Is…” She paused. “Is everything alright?”

“No,” He said. But he didn’t sound angry. He sounded almost… scared. She moved closer, hesitant. His eyes didn’t leave hers, and she soon found herself standing directly in front of him. “I… lost you.”

She stared at him. “That is all I am,” She whispered. “A lost one.”

He shook his head. “My actions have been… unbecoming of me. I sincerely apologize if I hurt you.” He reached toward her cheek, but froze and pulled away. 

“You didn’t…” She sighed. “I was just… I don’t know. Everything’s so confusing and I just… I thought that maybe we…” She trailed off and refocused her thoughts. Then, she smiled at him. “Why don’t we sit down out here?”

He blinked. “What?”

“Have you ever just put your feet in the river?” She peeled off her shoes and sat them down beside her. “Is it cold? Warm? Anything you want it to be?”

His confusion turned to amusement. “I’ve never thought about it.” 

“Well let's try it together.” She sat on the edge of the walkway, feet crossed as she stared into the river. It was clearer than she expected it to be. Even more surprising was the fact that she could see koi fish swimming along the rocks, just underneath the surface. Slowly, she unfolded her legs and gently placed her toe in the water. It was warm as if the sun had been brightly shining on it for most of the day. Except there wasn’t a traditional sun in Thresh’s domain, and the fact that the water was warm at all was almost as big of a conundrum as her own arrival. “Come on,” She said, looking up with as wide of a smile as she could manage. “Unless you’re afraid of a little water.”

Thresh scoffed. “I do not fear such trivial things.” 

“Then what are you waiting for?” She dropped her second foot into the water, sighing in content as a few of the koi fish swam up around it. “Your river really is beautiful. I’m surprised you don’t enjoy it more.”

Finally, he sat down beside her. “I’ve never had a reason to,” He said. 

“No interesting visitors?”

“You’ve been the first.”

She blushed, staring down at the water. “I don’t know… Ahri’s pretty interesting.”

“We used to be friends,” Thresh said. “But our paths… diverged.” 

“Now you’re fighting over spirits.” 

“Something like that.” As she met his gaze again, he leaned in. She felt his breath warm on her lips as he brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. “Lost one,” He murmured. “You… you are different than anyone I’ve met.”

She chuckled. “But we knew that already.”

He brushed through her hair. “Different than that.” 

“But that’s why you showed me this form, right?” She said. “Because you trust me more than you’ve trusted anyone else.”

“And I haven’t shown it well,” He admitted. “I suppose I’ve been… scared of you.” He chuckled, but it was quiet and hollow. “How ironic that this old spirit would be afraid of something like this. Someone like you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Should I be offended?”

“On the contrary,” He said. “You should be proud. You’ve managed to confuse me. I didn’t believe that was possible.”

“Maybe you haven’t lived long enough.”

He laughed at that; loud and genuine. His face flushed a bright red as his ears shifted downward. He brushed a finger under her chin, lifting it ever so gently. “You are entrancing,” He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And instead of giving him a simple answer, she did the only thing she could think of. 

She kissed him. 

She thought he might recoil. Maybe even push her away. Her heart swelled when he leaned in with a tenderly surprising amount of eagerness. His lips were silky smooth, moving against hers so perfectly its like they were made for each other. One of his hands found their way to her hips and she turned toward him, wrapping an arm over his shoulder. It wasn’t particularly comfortable, so she pulled away from a moment, ignored his quizzical expression, and turned to face him fully. “Lo-?” 

She kissed him again before he had a chance to speak, content when he relaxed back into it, as if she’d never left. She didn’t remember when he turned to better face her, nor did she remember why she ended up across his lap. She might have thought herself entrapped by his touch- ensnared by a demon - but she didn’t care. She just wanted him close. Wanted to feel his lips on hers until the end of time. 

_I’ve gone mad._ She thought. But it didn’t matter. 

He pulled away and placed a finger on her lips before she could chastise him for it. The fingers of his other hand intertwined with hers as he pressed their foreheads together. His breathing was as labored as hers. Their hearts were beating in sync- final proof that he did indeed have one. “Will you come with me?” He said, his voice quiet. She nodded once, and he whisked her away.

* * *

The eighth time she entered the forest was the first time she met death. 

She’d been rightfully distracted, wandering the woods with Thresh’s sentient lantern bouncing around. She’d tried using his hook, but she was such a terrible shot that they’d both agreed that her singing tactic was significantly more effective. Thresh had promised her that he was almost strong enough to leave his home, but she’d seen the agony in his face when he’d stepped just a foot away from the river. 

Their last conversation had been short and sweet, but painful all the same. He’d spoken so calmly, yet the sadness in his voice had rattled her. It was a different kind of sadness. One born of loneliness that he didn’t quite know how to explain. He’d tried to let it go. Tried to turn the conversation back to her. You have done enough, lost one. Yet she kept going back. Time and time again she returned to his side with more spirits. More of his children clung to her now, entranced by her constant humming. 

But her throat was starting to burn with exhaustion. Time was, as the fox said, a finicky thing. She had no idea how long she’d been gone, and still no idea of where she had come from. All she knew is that she wasn’t a spirit. At least, not a traditional spirit. She was immune to Thresh’s lantern. Immune to Ahri’s charm. She’d heard stories of a snake lady that turned humans to stone and wandering spirits that were claimed by obsession or sadness. Thresh told her all of these things, and she had no reason to doubt him. 

_You’re not alone,_ she had said. _I’ll help you._

_I cannot ask any more of you._

_But that’s what friends are for, right?_

Friends… She still remembered the blank expression he had given her, as if the word didn’t exist. Despite his interactions with other spirits, he’d never had a true friend. At least, he hadn’t considered any of them to be. Or maybe she’d read his expression entirely wrong. Surely he thought they were friends at the very least after all they’d been through together. Just all they’d done together was probably far beyond the friend category. But she never pushed it. He was an old spirit, after all. Maybe things just worked differently in his world. . 

A loud growl broke her from her thoughts. She jerked back, the lantern bouncing to her side. Once it landed, it flopped over, lying lifeless in the dirt. “Helpful,” She muttered as she picked it up. Another growl shuddered through her bones. A white cloud sprung out of the bushes, and a grinning wolf face formed on the front. She screamed as it snapped inches from her face. She barely managed to hold onto the lantern as she finally hit the ground. But the wolf chased right after, howling in triumph. “YES.” A deep voice said. “WOLF KNEW HE SMELLED SOMETHING TASTY!” His gruff laughter made her cringe. “ARE YOU GOING TO RUN? WOLF LOVES A GOOD CHASE!”

“Now, Wolf,” A calmer, feminine voice said. A short girl with long purple hair hopped out of the bushes. Two horns curled off the side of her head, and her white and pink furred outfit covered every inch of her body. On her face was a white mask with red painted around the stilted eyes. “You shouldn’t be so loud! I found you already!” The girl giggled as she tossed her light blue bow into the air, twirled, and caught it with ease. 

The wolf pouted, his ears sagging against his head. “WOLF WAS DISTRACTED.”

“So you want to play again?”

“WOLF WILL WIN THIS TIME.”

“Maaaaybe,” The girl said. Then she looked over in her direction. “Oh? Did Wolf find a new friend?”

Wolf’s pout turned to a wide smile. “WOLF FOUND A SNACK.”

“No,” The girl said. “You found a human! What are you doing in the spirit realm?”

Human. She hadn’t been entirely certain before, but she couldn’t deny the relief she felt at hearing that alone. She didn’t belong here. Not entirely. “I don’t know,” She said. “I woke up on a beach, wandered my way up here, and haven’t been able to go home since.” She didn’t mention that she had yet to remember where home was or what it even looked like. 

“Well, human,” The girl said. “I am Lamb, and this is Wolf. Together, we are known as Kindred.”

Kindred. She thought the name sounded familiar, but she wasn’t certain. Maybe she heard it in a story back at her home? “And what are you, Kindred?”

“A spirit,” Lamb said. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. I could’ve guessed that much. But Lamb’s pose shifted. Her back straightened. Both of her pointed feet touched the ground. She tugged at the strings of her bow. If she could see Lamb’s face, she guessed it would be something close to concern. “Be careful, human.” Lamb said. “Death lingers in your footsteps.”

“WOLF GETS TO CHASE THE HUMAN?” Wolf said, mouth opening wider than before.

“No,” Lamb says. “Her end has not yet come.”

“Death lingers?” She said. Was it because of Thresh? She’d been around so many spirits, so surely that must be it. There were a dozen or more of them clinging to her now, despite the lack of a song. But she could feel a few of them trembling the longer she stood there. 

“WOLF RECOGNIZE SPIRITS,” he said. “WOLF HUNTED A FEW. CAN WOLF CHASE THEM AGAIN?”

She took a step back. “I’m returning these spirits to Thresh.”

Lamb’s stillness was eerie. “I see,” She said. “Then it is best we do not keep you.” She turned away. “Come on, Wolf. Maybe you’ll win this time.”

“WOLF WILL BE QUIETEST WOLF THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN.”

“Wait!” She yelled. “What did you mean?”

Lamb looked back “Be careful, human,” She said. “Your kind does not last long here.” When she turned back, the pair vanished into the wind. 

* * *

Lamb’s words haunted her for days - Weeks? Months? - after they met. She tried not to show it, but fear had slowly begun to wrap around her heart, far more painful than anything Thresh could have done. She didn’t stray too far from his home, calling to spirits that were close. She saw Ahri in the distance, stealing away the ones that she couldn’t reach. Thresh never blamed her for losing his children, nor did he ever seem upset. If anything, he seemed worried, even though he tried not to show it. 

_Death lingers…_

“What is bothering you, lost one?”

He was close when he spoke, his warm breath gentle on her neck. She bristled in surprise before taking a slow deep breath and turning to face him. “I met someone,” She said. “They called themselves Kindred.”

His eyes narrowed. “The spirit of death.”

Her breath caught. She tried to dismiss it, but she knew that he noticed. “They didn’t tell me that part.”

“What did they tell you?”

“Death lingers everywhere I go.” She looked away, fingers clenching at her sides. She knew she couldn’t hide her fear. Not anymore. The idea of dying now terrified her. She still hadn’t made it home. She still didn’t remember it. But a part of her had grown to accept it, as her time with him had been surprisingly rewarding. How far they had come from strangers close to death to something much, much more. “Something’s wrong with me, isn’t it?”

Thresh frowned. “There’s nothing wrong with you, lost one.”

“Why would she say that?” She said. “The spirit of death told me…”

“You have nothing to fear,” Thresh interrupted. “Your spirit is strong.”

“But I'm not a spirit,” She said. “Is that what’s wrong? Am I… is my mortal body slipping away?”

Thresh hesitated as he reached for her hand. But instead of brushing her fingers, he went right through. She jerked away and stared at her flickering form. It solidified a moment later, but it was enough to rip her heart out of her chest. “I’m fading.”

“I will figure something out,” Thresh said. 

“I need to go home.”

The pain on his face made her ache to fix it. “If you were anyone else, I would seek to… persuade you otherwise. But…” He sighed. “I understand.”

A screech outside startled them both. Thresh whirled around, his demon form reappearing in a flash. “Azakana,” He said. “What are they doing here?”

“What?”

“Demons,” He said. “They attack lost souls before I can rescue them.”

“But I’ve been gathering all the souls I can!”

His expression turned grim. “There is one lost soul remaining,” He grabbed his lantern and chain. “Stay here.”

“Wait,” She grabbed his arm. “Don’t go.”

“I am a spirit of this world,” He said. “The Azakana cannot hurt me.” 

The door burst in before he could move. A black figure moved with blinding speed, but Thresh was faster, hooking the creature out of the sky and tearing it apart. More flooded the room, rushing straight for her. He struck them all down, his hook moving with expert precision. Soon, the dark creatures turned on him. One slipped through, slicing through his side before he struck it down. He grunted, killing that one as another surged up onto the roof. Blood pooled at his feet. Three large shadows launched his way. One vanished as the hook cut through. Another disappeared into the lantern. But the third dove straight at his heart. 

She moved before she thought about it, leaping in front of him. Something like a blade stabbed through her stomach. She heard a scream before she realized it was her own. The creature was torn to shreds a moment later, but she collapsed. He caught her as more shadows flooded the room. His eyes turned red. He snapped into his demonic form. Lights burst from his lantern, filling the room in an instant. The shadowy creatures shrieked, all turning to dust. Spirits rushed from the room. The lights dimmed. She wondered how many of his children he’d let go to do such a thing… how much he’d lost in an attempt to save her life. 

“Lost one,” He whispered, trying not to move her. “Don’t… Hold on.”

She flinched when she tried to nod. “Thresh…”

“I should thank you,” Thresh said, his hand gentle on hers. “You’ve done things for me that no one else ever has… or ever would.”

“That’s what friends are for, right?” She said breathing heavily. The pain in her stomach was astronomical. The blood was sticky on her fingers. The wound was bad. She didn’t have much time left. 

“Friends…” He trailed off with a light blush on his cheeks. But his eyes were glistening. Tears? Impossible. He was a spirit of this world. Another spirit of death, right? Or something like that? She was struggling to remember as the world faded away. “No… you’re more than that.” He said as his arms wrapped around her. His hand pressed on hers, and she flinched. “This isn’t… your end.”

“I’m afraid that’s not your decision to make,” A soft, childlike voice said. Kindred. “It is her end.”

“No,” Thresh said. “She is not of this world. This wound is not…”

“Her soul is torn,” Kindred said. “Her life is over. Now she must choose; run, or accept it.”

“RUN!” Wolf howled. “WOLF LIKES WHEN THINGS RUN. WOLF GET TO CHASE.”

“She is not yours to take!” Thresh snapped. 

“She is not yours to keep,” Lamb said.

“She is mine,” He said. “She is… my…” She was surprised when he choked on his words. There were tears in his eyes. He’s nothing more than a demon whose ensnared you Ahri had said. But a demon like him shouldn’t be able to cry… right? An old spirit like him shouldn’t be crying over a lost soul like her. 

“It’s okay, Thresh,” She said. 

“No!” He said. “You’re… you’re mine.”

She tried to smile. “Just another lost soul?”

“You’re more to me than that,” He said. “You’ve shown me life. Happiness. You’re more than… a friend...”

“It is her choice,” Lamb said solemnly. 

She reached up and brushed his cheek. “It’s okay,” She repeated. “You have to let me go.”

His eyes slammed shut as he lowered his head to meet hers. “I don’t know what will happen to you,” He said. “No human has ever died in the spirit realm.”

“I’ll remember you,” She said. “I promise.”

She didn’t hear his response. All she heard was Lamb whispering her name as the world faded away. 

* * *

When she woke again, it was under a golden tree. “Well, well,” Ahri’s voice said as her fox form peered over her, amused as usual. “It seems you really did meet your end. Or is it your beginning? I still don’t know, but I suppose it doesn’t matter.”

“Where am I?”

“The same place you’ve always been,” Ahri said. “Or somewhere new!”

She scowled as she sat up, eyes locked on the beautiful leaves above her. “What is this?”

“This is a special tree,” Ahri said. “Here, you can collect spirit petals and give them to the spirit that cannot collect their own.” Her tails flicked from side to side. “I wonder who you’ll choose.”

“But I’m dead, am I not?”

Ahri sighed, but it was whimsical. “Take a petal and follow me.” 

She did as she was told, reaching for the closest petal she could. It broke off perfectly into her hand and solidified, like a piece of gold meant just for her. Ahri wandered away, humming to herself. She followed after the fox down the hill. They entered a forest, but Ahri didn’t stop. She broke into a sprint, the petal held tightly in her palm. Ahri seemed to move faster and faster, leaping through the trees and jumping over everything she could. But she ran just as fast, nearly catching up. The forest turned dark. The light faded away. Ahri stopped at the clearing, and she slowed to meet her. 

“It’s your choice,” Ahri said. “I can lead you to the light, where your soul will be safe. Or, you can return to him, and hope he sees you for who you really are.”

Thresh. “How long has it been?”

Ahri shrugged. “Days? Months? Years? Time is finicky in this world remember? Maybe he’ll remember you. Maybe he won’t. If he chooses to lock you away, I cannot save you.” Ahri turned away, her tail brushing under the woman’s chin. “Whatever you choose, spirit… I do sincerely wish you the best.” Then, the fox left, disappearing back into the trees. She stopped once, letting her tails fan out, beckoning the spirit toward the light. 

But the woman smiled, clutching the petal, and shook her head. Ahri nodded in understanding and disappeared. The light vanished, leaving her alone along the river. She could see Thresh’s home in the distance, lit up by the lanterns along the side. She took a step forward, the petal in her hand glowing brighter with each step. He appeared under the archway, his human self barely more than a memory. He wore his mask like he had when they first met. She couldn’t see his expression, but she could see his beady red eyes as he reached for his hook. “It’s me,” She whispered, but he didn’t respond. 

A prickle of fear cascaded through her. It was over. He’d never remember. 

You have the voice of an angel, if such a thing exists…

She began to sing; the same, soft melody she’d sang for his children before. He froze, eyes widening. The grip on his chain faltered. His lantern sank to the ground. His mask vanished, leaving behind the human face she’d come to love. “Lost one,” He whispered as she approached him. 

“It’s me,” She whispered as she held the petal out. “I’m here… I didn’t forget.”

“It’s been too long.” He said..

“Only a moment for me,” She whispered. 

He took the petal. “This warms my heart,” He whispered, caressing her face. “Maybe it was I who was lost the whole time.”

She smiled, taking his hand. “Not any longer.”

“No,” He said. “And neither are you.” 


End file.
